The Stolen Dragon
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Tyson has been kidnapped by an unknown Beyblader working for the dark forces, Dragoon is powerless and it's up to Kai and Dranzer to find Tyson and defeat the dark forces, but will it be enough? KaiXTyson slight WyattXKai
1. Defeat of the blue dragon

**I know the other two stories i've written havent been the best, but i'm hoping this one will come through. Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story! Lol**

**Enjoy guys!**

"DRAGOON!" The sky was dark with black clouds, blue and purple lightning erupted from the dark clouds. To all who looked up at the sky, they would know that something was amiss. The clouds were threatening to release tears of anguish and sorrow. A white beyblade went flying over of the dish, the blue dragon roaring in pain of his master's wound. The white beyblade barely landed inside the dish, wobbling wildly.

A young man, a hooded cloak draped over his shoulders, smirked and flashed his orange eyes. "Finish him off!" A large beast then arose from the black beyblade, it was shadowed and took form of an eagle of some sorts, it was hard to tell. Tyson growled and looked up at the booming bitbeast, It screeched down at him and swiped its claws at Dragoon, slashing into the blue dragon.

Tyson screamed and fell to his knees holding his left side. Blood seeped out of his side and he looked up at the bitbeast, his vision blurring. "D...Dragoon... Get out of here."

Dragoon roared and stood up, looking down at his master. The blue dragon shook its head and roared at the bitbeast before him. _'I shall never leave your side, Tyson.'_

Tyson stood up shakily and gripped his launcher. "Okay Dragoon, let's finish this sucker off!" Dragoon nodded and whipped its tail at the bitbeast before it. The young man grinned, his fangs bared.

He closed his orange eyes. "Destroy them!" He raised his hand and the bitbeast nodded, its shadowy figure moving forward and clashing head on with Dragoon, a large beam of energy escaping its beak and colliding with Dragoon. Dragoon shook its head and retreated into its beyblade, the white beyblade then being knocked out of the dish.

Tyson gasped, his eyes losing their gleam. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground, the sky then mourned for the defeat of Dragoon and Tyson. Hard rain came down on the figure before Tyson. He picked Tyson up and slung him over his left shoulder. He then picked Dragoon's beyblade up, his own beyblade then returning to him and his bitbeast retreating to its beyblade. "Well, that's Tyson down. Time for the rest of them." He chuckled and walked off into the gloomy distance, the sky erupting of lightning and loud thunder.

*********

Kai sat at his desk, going over his school work. Wyatt sat on Kai's bed and beamed up at Kai. He sighed in relief. _'Kai is so amazing. I never would have imagined that he would want to come back here ever again. He left to join the BladeBreakers again, but now that he's back...' _Wyatt chuckled in a cute manner.

Kai turned his head back to Wyatt and smiled at his younger, brunette friend. He then cleared his throat. "You should go to bed soon, Wyatt, It's getting late and we need to study for tomorrow's exam."

Wyatt shook his head. "No way! You've been gone for like, forever. I'm not about to let you escape from me!" Wyatt stood up and smirked at Kai. Wyatt placed his hands around Kai's shoulders and rest his head against Kai's shoulder. "Please don't make me go, Kai. Can't stand being away from you."

Kai looked back at Wyatt and smiled sadly. _'I know how much Wyatt cares for me, and I really appreciate it. I just can't betray Tyson like that.'_ Kai then turned around and gave Wyatt a kiss to his cheek.

Wyatt blushed and kissed Kai's lips softly, feeling a return kiss from his idol. _'Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe Kai of all people is kissing me.' _Wyatt pulled away and smiled into Kai's deep crimson eyes. Kai smiled back and cleared his throat.

He then snapped his head up and looked outside. The sky was dark with blue and purple lightning erupting from the black clouds. He saw a blue flash of light disappear and a distant roar. Kai stood up suddenly and shook his head. _'I have a bad feeling.'_

"Kai? What's wrong?" Kai looked down at Wyatt and sighed. _'There's something wrong. Kai wouldn't stand up like that if there wasn't something wrong.'_

Kai closed his eyes. "Wyatt, pack your bags."

"Why?" Wyatt looked at Kai and tilted his head.

"Because, we're moving back into town. Something's happened. We need to go, now!"

"But.. my parent's have paid so much for me to come to this stupid school. I can't just leave... If you go," Wyatt stood up and wrapped his hands around the back of Kai's neck. "Please make sure you'll stay in touch."

Kai nodded and kissed Wyatt's cheek. He then grabbed his Dranzer blade and his launcher, opening the window and jumping out, landing gracefully on the ground below. He ran off into the forest, Wyatt standing at the window watching after Kai. _'Be careful Kai, please. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.'_

_**End of chapter one. I know it was kinda short, but the rest of it won't be as short.  
Thanks for reading and please review!**  
**~SD**_


	2. Something is amiss

**Here's chapter 2 up! thanks for the reviews in chapter 1, most appreciated ^-^  
Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or the characters, but i own this story!  
enjoy!**

Kai ran through the forest that surrounded the dormatory, soaked to the bone from the rain that poured from the heavens. Dranzer was held tightly in his hand as he ran, impossible to see the end to this damn forest. Kai skidded to a halt and looked around. Nothing was looking familiar to him. Kai sighed in agrivation and continued on his way. _'Where the heck am I? I need to find out what happened before.'_

Kai's thoughts were brought to a halt when he looked down at a worn out beydish. He growled and saw Tyson's red and blue cap. He gasped and fell to his knees, caressing the cap gently. He then noticed blood on the cap and on the ground next to it. Kai's eyes widened and he stood up, holding onto the cap. _'Tyson..' _He growled and ran again. Running towards the Granger dojo. _'Who ever has done this to you, I will not let them escape.' _Kai stopped suddenly as a car swerved past him, almost knocking him back, the driver calling him 'baka'.

Kai shook his head to clear his soaking wet bangs from his face. He shivered uncontrolably and continued toward the Granger dojo. Dranzer emitted a heat for its master, knowing that he was almost frozen from running through the heavy rain. The Granger dojo was in sight. Kai ran towards it, his breathing slightly laboured and his legs feeling like jelly.

Grandpa Granger was flailing his kendo stick around, Ray and Max looking at it with strange suspision. Kenny then shuddered. "I hope he doesn't whack us with that thing. Imagine how much that is going to hurt."

Ray nodded and clung to Max. "I agree with Chief." Hilary then walked from the kitchen and sat down next to Max.

"I'm sure gramps wouldn't do anything to hurt us. He's a kind old man."

Gramps then looked up. The sword that Dragoon had been sealed within began to glow softly. He narrowed his long, thick eyebrows. _'Something ain't right. Where's Tyson?' _He then turned to the four friends that were sitting on the floor. "You lil dudes seen Tyson around? He was supposed to be back an hour ago."

Max and Ray gulped, whilst Chief shook his head with Hilary holding onto him. Hilary shrugged. "We haven't seen him. Maybe he's just taking the long route home. I'm sure Tyson is fine."

Ray stood up and looked down at Max, Chief and Hilary. "Maybe. But we have to go and look for him." They all then jumped as they heard the door to the dojo slam open. Kai stood at the frame, soaked to the bone and shivering wildly. He stepped inside without taking his school shoes off. His red tie hung loosely over his white shirt, his green blazer soaked. He wobbled towards his team and fell to his knees.

Hilary gasped and ran to Kai's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kai, are you okay? What happened?"

Kai shook his head, putting Tyson's cap on the ground before him. "Something... was... amiss. I ran towards where I heard the scream and found his cap." Ray, Max and Kenny all exchanged glances toward each other then looked back at Kai. He then coughed and dropped his Dranzer to the ground. Hilary ran to the lint cupboard and pulled out a thick, green blanket. She ran back to Kai and drapped it over his shoulders. He nodded with his thanks and leaned over his Dranzer, feeling it emitting its warmth again. "Thanks Dranzer."

Ray kneeled down next to Kai. "What happened? Did you see what happened? Where's Tyson?"

"As much as I'd love to answer your questions, Ray, I don't know what happened or where Tyson is. But I have a bad feeling something's happened to him." Kai then looked up at Ray and narrowed his eyes slightly. "And if something has happened to Tyson, I'm going after him." He then stood up and brushed the blanket off of him.

Ray stood in front of Kai. "No way, not in this condition. Just rest tonight and we'll find Tyson tomorrow."

Kai growled. He knew he couldn't win against Ray when he was in a mood like this. Kai was freezing and wet, he needed to change his clothes and get some sleep. "Okay fine, I'll change my clothes and hit the sheets."

Max beamed. "Glad to hear it!"

Kai smirked. _'And then sneak out when they're asleep.'_ He then took off his soaking wet blazer, throwing it to the ground. Hilary then blushed deep red and she looked away.

"Umm, do you have to get changed in here?"

Kai looked at Hilary. "I could get changed out in the rain if you want."

She shook her head. "Oh no, no just... I'll step outside." Hilary ran into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Gramps looked at Kai suspisciously. "I reckon that chick has somethin' against seeing the K man change."

Ray shrugged. "She probably saw Tyson change once and thought that was enough." Max gave Ray a high five and the two friends chuckled together.

Kai sent them both a death glare. "That's enough!" Ray and Max squeaked and hid behind Kenny. Kai shook his head and looked down at the ground as he unbuttoned his white shirt, slipping his arms out of the sleeves and letting it drop on top of his green blazer. He loosened his tie and pulled it off over his head. "Anyone gonna get me a towel?"

Ray stood up almost instantly and ran to where Hilary had retreived the green blanket, coming back with a thick, white towel. He handed it to Kai and ran back to Max and Kenny. "Thanks Kon." Kai dried his chest, shoulders and arms off. He then dropped the towel softly and unbuttoned his gray pants, exposing his pale legs and red boxers. He then pulled his pants off, his shoes coming off along with his pants. Kai took hold of the towel again and dried his legs off, crouching down and pulling his soaked socks off. He dried his bare feet and moved up to his boxers, looking at his gawking friends. "Am I taking my boxers off in front of you? Or are you going to turn away?"

Ray and Max made no hesitation to turn away. Kenny was left flailing and eventually turned around, his face red. Kai rolled his eyes and took his boxers off, leaving him completely exposed. He dried his lower regions and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the dojo and on the side walk toward Tyson's room. He opened the door to Tyson's room and stepped in, looking around for his clothes. They were hanging up over the bed, his shoes next to the bedside table.

Kai reached up and took hold of his clothes, pulling his purple shirt on and dropping the white towel from his waist. He pulled on a pair of boxers, then reached up for his purple jeans, pulling them up and tightening his red belt around his slim waist. He then sat on Tyson's bed and pulled on a pair of thick white socks and slid his feet into his shoes. Kai smirked a little and looked around a little, feeling his cheeks and looking in the mirror. _'Something's missing.' _He peered at himself closer, noticing that his blue shark fins weren't on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and sighed. _'Where the heck am I going to get blue face paint at this time of night?' _Kai pondered. He then opened his eyes and noticed also that he lacked his white scarf. _'The one thing I'm looking for and I can't find it. Where has Tyson hidden my scarf?' _

Kai walked around Tyson's room for what seemed like almost half an hour, just looking for his scarf. With no luck, he sighed angrilly and plopped down onto Tyson's bed, looking up at the wall clock. 9:45pm. Kai sighed once more and put his hands behind his head, feeling his scruffy hair over his hands. He ran his fingers through his two toned hair and yawned. Boy, was he anxious to get out of there. Waiting for the others to go to sleep was just out of the question. They wouldn't sleep even if he threatened them. _'Guess I'll have to do this the hard way.' _Kai pulled his Dranzer out of his pocket in his purple jeans and looked at Dranzer. The blade lit up before its master. Kai smiled. _'You always know when I need your help.' _He then brought the blade closer to his eyes, seeing the phoenix in the centre clearer. _'Dranzer, we need to find Tyson and Dragoon.'_

_'How can I be of assistance, master?' _Kai closed his eyes and smirked. He then sat up on Tyson's bed and opened his eyes once again. _'Do you have a plan?'_

Kai merely nodded and stood up, walking out of Tyson's room and onto the side walk of the Granger dojo. He looked out into the distance, seeing nothing but darkness and fog from the rain. His eyes flashed as lightning erupted from the heavens, with the roar of thunder following closely afterward. They were full of detirmination and hope of finding the younger blader. He gripped his Dranzer and gazed up at the black sky. _'We move out now Dranzer.'  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Yay Kai's going to go and find Tyson now. Hopefully he can get there in time. hold on Tyson, Kai's coming to your rescue!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!  
~SD_**


	3. Thinking about Kai

**Chapter 3 is up and running! Thanks for your reviews guys, this is one Aussie who is very happy. ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or beyblade characters, but I own this story!**

**Enjoy!**

As the rain poured down outside, the cloaked young man walked into a plush looking house and dropped Tyson on the ground next to him. He then dropped Dragoon's beyblade next to Tyson and looked up at the flight of stairs, his hood dripping droplets of rain water. "I have completed my mission."

"Yes you have. But only half of it." A booming figure stood at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a cloak also, but lacked the hood. He had long dark brown hair that stopped at his mid back and he had a sour look on his face. "I asked you to defeat Tyson and Kai, not just Tyson. Where is Kai?"

The hooded figure bowed and lowered his head. "I appologise, master. Kai was no where to be seen. I will go back and find him, for you."

The man smiled. "No need."

"Come again?" The young man sounded surprised.

"Since we have Tyson, I'm sure that will be enough to lure Kai here." He chuckled and descened down the flight of stairs. "After all, Shikari, since your beyblade has been given extra power, that will be more than a match for Kai's Dranzer."

Shikari bowed and flipped the hood off of his head, the water splashing on the floor. He had spikey gray hair that stood out against his orange eyes. He then yawned and looked down at Tyson. "What shall I do with him, master?"

"Throw him in the dungeon for now. He shall awaken soon enough. And when he does," He laughed evilly and turned away. "Make sure he cannot escape."

Shikari bowed again and slung Tyson over his shoulder, picking Dragoon's beyblade up and taking them both to a steel door. He kicked it open and walked down the flight of stone, cold, stairs.

Tyson moaned and opened his brown eyes slowly. He looked at his surroundings, everything was blurry at first. He then snapped his eyes open and tried to stand up. No luck. He looked up and saw that his hands were shackled above his head and his feet had been chained together. Who ever had done this to him would pay. _'Dragoon!' _Tyson searched his eyes around for his Dragoon, seeing the white beyblade next to him, glowing a soft blue. _'Dragoon, are you okay?'_

Tyson closed his eyes and rest his head against the stone wall he sat against. Where the heck was he? How did he get here? Tyson then opened his eyes again. _'That guy! I lost against him. His bit beast nearly ate Dragoon for dinner.' _Tyson moved uncomfortably in the chains and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _'Gramps and the others are going to be so worried about me. I should be home by now. But oh no! I just had to challenge that guy to a beybattle. And Kai...' _He then thought of Kai, that tall, handsome two tone haired young man. Those deep crimson eyes, that beautiful face, curves, muscles. Tyson then felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He shook it away. _'No way. He's at school with Wyatt. I'm sure he's not thinking about me or the team. He told us he wanted to study to get a good education and everything.' _A whimper then escaped Tyson's lips. _'I miss you, Kai. Please don't leave me... Please come back. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I almost lost you once to Brooklyn. I can't bear to lose you.' _A tear trickled down Tyson's cheek and splashed silently against the stone floor.

Tyson then cleared his throat and shivered. Boy was it cold in that dungeon. He could only hope that someone would come to his rescue before anything happened. These people had him for a reason, but for what reason did they want him? Tyson then jerked his head up when he heard the door slam open. A burly figure stepped through the steel door and walked down the stone stairs. Tyson sneered up at the figure. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The figure stopped before Tyson and smirked down at him. "All in good time my friend." His voice was so booming and commanding. "My minion had only captured you and your Dragoon. What I want is much more."

Tyson shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Tyson growled and narrowed his eyes.

"What I mean is," The man looked down at Tyson with his cold eyes. "I sent him to get your friend, Kai, as well. But knowing that you are in danger, Kai will come looking for you, he shall fall into my trap."

Tyson's eyes went wide and he tried to stand up to graple the evil man that stood before him. "You leave Kai out of this! What do you want with him?"

"The same as I want with you. I want his Dranzer, just as I want your Dragoon. My plan will not work if I do not have them both captive." He then chuckled. "What makes you think Kai won't come after you? After all, you two are best friends." Tyson lowered his head and sank back down to the cold ground. A figure stepped out from behind the man. The same figure whom had defeated Tyson and Dragoon.

Tyson looked up at him. "You! You're the one who almost killed Dragoon."

"Yes, I am. And now I am the one who will kill you."

A hand slapped Shikari's shoulder. "I leave him in your hands, young one."

"Yes master." Shikari's master walked back upstairs and slammed the door shut. Shikari walked to Tyson and pulled a whip out from his cloak. "Time for some interrigation."

Tyson cringed at the whip and looked up at Shikari. "Wait.. Before you do anything to me, I have to know something."

"Make it quick! Blood doesn't splatter itself you know!"

"Why are you wasting your talent on him?"

"Pardon?" Shikari seemed confused.

"What I mean is, why are you working for a creep like him? What's in it for you?"

Shikari looked down, his gray bangs shadowing his eyes. "Power. That's all I want!" He looked up. "He wants you and Kai and I want power. We both get what we want!"

"But dude, seriously, with that kind of talent, you should join BBA."

Shikari chuckled lightly. "Don't make me laugh. What makes you think I'd ever join you and your pathetic excuse of a _team_?"

Tyson shrugged. "For one thing, you can use your talent to take down the bad guys. Aka that big fat jerk you're working for now."

Shikari laughed and cracked the whip against the ground. "Tempting. But then again, whiping you is just as tempting, Granger. So I hope your prescious Kai comes to your rescue soon." He smirked and leaned in close to Tyson and whispered in his ear, "Because he's the one I truly want to whip." Tyson's eyes went wide and the sound of the whip cracking filled the dungeon. Then a series of screams from Tyson followed shortly after.

Dragoon looked on from his position in his beyblade and whimpered silently for his master. The pain Tyson was being put through for this creep. Dragoon then roared and his bit lit up to a light hue of blue. _'Hurry Dranzer. I do not know how much longer Tyson can with stand this pain.' _With that said, Dragoon closed his eyes, a single tear falling from his eye.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

**Damn, that guy is such a creep. Kai, hurry to Tyson's rescue! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be coming up soon!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
~SD**


	4. Kai to the rescue

**Okay, chapter 4 is up! This one took me many and many re-takes, but I finally got it! Thanks for the reviews of last chapter and the other chapters! ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters. But I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

The rain continued on outside, harder than ever, the flash of the lightning and roar of the thunder adding to the intensity of the downpour. Birds flew into their nests to escape the rain, covering their chicks, whilst rodents scurried into their burrows for the night. Kai ran on the footpath, gaining speed with every step. He slipped a couple of times turning some corners, but regained his balance when he thought of Tyson. _'I have to save you, Ty. Who ever has taken you will pay dearly.' _Kai growled and quickened his pace, causing a trail of water to rise behind him as he ran.

He stopped suddenly and looked around, clearing the water from his face, along with his wet bangs. _'I don't even know where I'm going. Where would they take Tyson and Dragoon?' _Kai then closed his eyes and sighed angrilly. He then felt Dranzer warm up slightly in his hand. Kai looked down at his beloved Dranzer. _'Dranzer?'_

_'Master, you forget that I can lead you to Dragoon.'_

_'How so?' _Kai raised an eyebrow and watched as a red light erupted from his bit in the centre of his beyblade.

_'I can feel Dragoon's energy. I will lead you to them. Just follow me, master.' _Kai smiled and watched as Dranzer took its form and looked down at its master. Dranzer then screeched and flew off, with Kai following close behind.

_'Thanks Dranzer. Now lets find these guys and take them down!' _Kai sprinted after Dranzer. He was soaked more than ever, but that didn't matter to him. Nothing did. The only thing that mattered at this moment was finding Tyson.

*********

Shikari cracked the whip once again, ripping through Tyson's gray pants and drawing blood from Tyson's right thigh. He stopped after that and held the handle of the whip firmly. "Now tell me, where is Kai? Is he staying with your friends?"

Tyson coughed and spat at Shikari's feet. "I... told you. I don't know where Kai is."

"And why is it that I do not believe you?" Shikari raised the whip once again, threatening to bring it down on Tyson once again. "I shall continue until you tell me. If that doesn't happen, then consider yourself dog meat."

Tyson trailed his weary eyes up to the whip Shikari held above his head. "Go ahead. Do it. I'll never tell you where Kai is." Tyson narrowed his eyes and a small growl escaped his lips.

"If that is what you want." Shikari was about to bring the whip down when he heard the steel door to the dungeon open. His master stood at the entrance and looked down at them.

"That is enough." He then moved his gaze to Tyson. "I have recieved word that Kai approaches."

Shikari smirked, his teeth baring. Tyson looked up at Shikari, confusion in his eyes. _'Is he awaiting for Kai to come? Why would he?' _Tyson shook his head, feeling his brain rattle in his head. _'Ow that smarts.' _

Shikari crouched down to Tyson's level and smiled evilly. "I can imagine you want your prescious Kai to come to your rescue as soon as possible. Am I correct?"

Tyson narrowed his eyes so that they became slightly darker in colour. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I guess the same that I'm doing to you." Shikari then looked back at his master. "Afterall, once my master is done with the likes of you and Kai, Dragoon and Dranzer will be under our command."

Tyson tried to stand up, the chains restricted him from doing so. "You'll never get away with this! Someone will come along and stop you."

"And who do you think will do that?" Shikari pulled his black beyblade out from his pocket and held it up, gazing at the bit beast in the centre. It was a hazelnut coloured griffon with a large crown like thing circling its head. The bit in the centre of its beyblade glowed black, almost calling to Shikari. He closed his orange eyes and growled. "All I want is power!" Shikari then kicked Tyson's left shoulder, hearing it crack.

Tyson screamed, his eyes wide and tear filled. Dragoon then roared and emerged from his beyblade, slashing at Shikari. Tyson looked up at Dragoon, his vision blurry. "D.... Dragoon.." His chin then fell to his chest and he sighed in pain. Shikari gasped up at Dragoon, shaking slightly.

His master then growled. "Dragoon is out of his beyblade. Get him, now!"

Shikari nodded. "I shall obey, master." He then pulled out his launcher and loaded his beyblade into it. "Say your prayers, Dragoon." He then launched his beyblade, sending it towards Dragoon. The large griffon emerged from its beyblade and screeched at Dragoon, spreading its large hazelnut coloured wings. The griffon stood on its hind legs and flapped its wings at Dragoon, sending him tumbling back.

There was no way Dragoon could win this. He was still wounded and lacked the power needed to defeat Shikari's griffon. Dragoon narrowed his eyes underneath his gray face mask. _'I cannot fail Tyson. Even if I must give up my life, I shall protect him.'_

Tyson watched on helplessly from his place on the stone ground. He flinched as his shoulder pained him more and more. "Dragoon. Get out of here."

The griffon slashed its large, taloned, front paw forward to slash at Dragoon. A red light then collided into the griffon's chest. A blue beyblade crashed through the window, clashing against the black beyblade. Dranzer then took form and screeched at the griffon, his wings spread and dangerous looking. Dragoon looked at Dranzer and collapsed, retreating back into his white beyblade. Dranzer screeched again and pushed the griffon back, Dranzer's beyblade clashing into the black beyblade once again, sparks flying from the clashing beyblades. Shikari narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Who dares to oppose me?"

Kai then crashed through the remain of the window, glass raining down over Shikari, cutting into him. He growled and clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. "Who dares oppose you?" Kai stood before Shikari, his blue bangs covering his face and shadowing his eyes. "I dare to oppose you." He then raised his head, his deep crimson eyes flashing with anger.

**Yay! Kai to the rescue at last! Let's hope he can kick that meanie's butt!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter which shall be uploaded shortly.  
Thanks for reading and please review, any suggestions or anything, I'm all up for it!**

~SD


	5. The battle starts

**Yayness, chapter 5 up at last! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie! And thanks for all the reviews so far, I am one happy Aussie! ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

Kai growled dangerously, his deep crimson eyes flashing with anger. Dranzer screeched, feeding off the anger of his master, and attacking the griffon, Dranzer's beyblade sending the black beyblade back, grinding against the stone wall. The griffon screeched loudly and swiped at Dranzer, who easily evaded it and gave a headbut to the griffon's chest. Shikari grit his teeth and ran towards Kai, his eyes like daggers. "You'll pay for this!"

Kai narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I'll pay, will I?" Kai then sent a fist Shikari's way, landing it square on his cheek and sending him tumbling back. "You stole something dear to me, and I've come to take it back."

Shikari smirked and kneeled on one knee. "I bet you have." He then spat, blood mixing with his saliva, and stood up. He tackled Kai to the ground and landed on top of him, glaring down at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"No problem." Kai then brought his fist up, punching Shikari in his stomach. His eyes went wide. That punch was harder than he had anticipated. Kai smirked. "Too hard for you?" Shikari chuckled, his head low so that his eyes were shadowed. He then got up off of Kai and stood there, chuckling away. Kai shook his head and rolled back, getting to his feet and running to Tyson's aid. He knelt down next to Tyson and shook his shoulder gently. "Ty... Tyson are you okay?"

Tyson groaned and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Kai. "K... Kai. Don't let him... take... Dra-" Tyson eyes then went wide and he screamed, hanging his head low. Kai growled and looked back at Shikari. He was gone! Kai stood up quickly and looked around.

_'Where has that coward gone?' _Kai's eyes searched around the dungeon for that rat. "Come out! Don't hide from me."

"I never intended to." Kai gasped and turned his head as a kick slammed into the side of his head. He was sent to the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. He then looked up at Shikari who grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up. Kai groaned and was slammed against the wall, Shikari's arm against his neck. "You see, Kai, my master wants your Dranzer and Tyson's Dragoon." He then raised his hand, his griffon screeching loudly and attacking Dranzer with great intensity. "And he shall get what he wants! And when he gets what he wants, then I get what I want!" Kai was then thrown to the ground, like a ragdoll.

He went to stand up, but was then kicked in his side. He heard something crack, damn that couldn't be good. Tyson raised his head, tears in his brown eyes. "Kai!" Tyson resisted against the chains that bound him to the ground. "Leave him alone! Stop it, you're hurting him!"

Shikari laughed. "That's the point, you dult." Kai quickly rolled and stood up, holding his left side gently. Shikari laughed. "What's this? Still standing? Well, I'll fix you up!" Shikari's griffon stood tall on its hind legs and opened its beak, a ball of energy forming in its beak. Dranzer screeched and charged towards the griffon, hoping to stop its energy attack. Kai ran in time with his Dranzer, running towards Shikari, running towards the one who stole his Tyson. Shikari closed his eyes, standing there, waiting for Kai to come closer. _'Go ahead, make your move.'_

Kai growled and dashed forward faster, Dranzer flying towards the griffon. Time seemed to slow down as Kai and Dranzer moved closer and closer to their adversary. The griffon then released the energy ball, Dranzer stopping and screeching. Kai gasped and skidded, running towards Dranzer instead. "Dranzer!"

Tyson shook his head, tears flying from his eyes. "Kai, no!" Kai jumped in front of Dranzer, pushing the blue beyblade out of the way and, therefore, pushing Dranzer out of the way. Kai's eyes trailed up to the energy that came towards him, his eyes wide and fear filled.

"ARGH!" The energy consumed his body, pieces of tattered clothing flying everywhere. Dranzer looked on as the energy consumed his master. He shook his head, his mane flying everywhere. Shikari laughed menacally, his body racking as he laughed. He looked up at his griffon as the energy attack continued, soon dying down and disappearing into a thin strip.

Kai stood there, his shirt and pants ripped, his hair mattered, smoke rising from his skin. His legs shook as he stood there. He finally fell to his knees, his eyes rolled up into his head, and collapsed to the ground. Tyson pulled at the chains and yelled out in horror. "Kai! Kai! Get up!" His head hung low, a whimper escaping his lips. "You... you hurt him."

Dranzer was knocked to the ground by the griffon, screeched softly and looking at his master. Tyson continued to rebel against the chains, trying to get to Kai. Shikari smirked. "Well, that's one down." He then looked at Tyson. "One to go." He walked towards Tyson, smirking wider and wider.

Tyson growled and grit his teeth. "You'll pay for that!" Tyson looked up, his eyes turning a light hue of blue. "YOU'LL PAY!" He stood up against the chains, tearing them link from link. Shikari gasped and watched as Tyson stood up, walking towards him, ripping the chains from his hands and ankles. "I'll kill you."

Dragoon rose from his white beyblade and roared, standing behind Tyson and growling down at Shikari. Tyson moved closer and closer, causing Shikari to move back. He stopped abruptly when he felt something grab at his ankle. Shikari looked down to see Kai gripping tightly at his ankle. "Get off me!"

"He shouldn't be the one you should worry about!" Shikari looked up at Tyson. He had a blue aura covering his body. Dragoon roared again, slashing at Shikari's griffon. It screeched and was sent back, crashing against the wall.

Kai pushed himself off the ground, his arms struggling to hold his weight. When he eventually stood up, he leaned against Tyson and breathed heavilly. "Let's finish this joker off, Ty."

Tyson nodded and smiled at Kai. His Kai. "Yes. Let us finish this battle once and for all!"

**Yes, Tyson and Kai teaming up to defeat this creep. Let's hope they can beat him!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

~SD


	6. Defeat of Shikari, Rise of his master

**Yay chapter 6 up and running! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapters! Much appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

Tyson and Kai stood there, staring Shikari in the eyes. His orange eyes were narrowed and filled with hatred towards the two beybladers. _'I'll have to finish them off now! If I cannot, there's no telling what kind of power they will be able to unleash.' _With that thought racing through his mind, Shikari looked up at his griffon. "What are you waiting for? Attack them!"

His griffon stared down at Shikari, its eyes confused. "I hate to tell you, but your griffon is no match for our bit beasts." Griffon looked towards Tyson and narrowed its eyes, Dragoon returning the glare and roaring. "Come at us! We can take you easily."

Shikari grinned, his cat like fangs bared. "You think you can defeat _my _grffion? I'd like to see you try!" Shikari then sent his griffon forward. It screeched loudly, speeding towards Dranzer.

Dranzer screeched in return and folded his wings close to his body, fire circling him. Griffon stopped suddenly and sent energy ball after energy ball at Dranzer, hoping to break through its fire defence. No luck. Dragoon roared and whacked the griffon back with his tail, everyone hearing it crash against the back wall. Shikari growled and gasped as the aura around Tyson's body intensified with each blow Dragoon sent towards that griffon. "Try as much as you like! You'll never defeat the power of Dragoon and Dranzer together."

Kai smirked and nodded. "That's right, Tyson. With you and I working together, nothing can defeat us!" Dragoon and Dranzer charged forward, knocking the griffon back further and further. It screeched with every blow, and with every blow, Tyson's blue aura intensified. Kai and Tyson then moved back to back and yelled to their bit beasts, "FINISH THEM OFF!"

Dragoon and Dranzer nodded to each other and charged at the griffon for the last time. Shikari grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. "GET THEM!!" His griffon charged forward to Dragoon and Dranzer, screeching ever so loudly.

The three bit beasts collided, a blinding light filling the dungeon, the three beybladers yelping and sheilding their faces. Once the light died down, Shikari looked up, his black beyblade colliding against the back wall, his griffon disappearing into the beyblade, which shattered on impact to the ground. Shikari gasped and fell to his knees, caressing the bit peice of the shattered beyblade. He growled and looked up at Tyson and Kai, Tyson's aura disappearing and he sighed. "Great battle, dude." Tyson held his hand out.

Shikari stared at it for a while then slapped it away. "Do not pull me into your plague of beyblading." He stood up and growled louder. "You think you've won, well you haven't. My master will have the last laugh."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Your so called master is nothing but a washed up creep with no fashion sense." Shikari's eyes were full of anger. How dare this boy say such things about his master. "If you join us, you wouldn't need to beyblade for a master, you'd beyblade for yourself and have fun."

Shikari shook his head. Kai put his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Forget it, Ty. This idiot won't listen to reason. We've already kicked his ass and his griffon's."

Tyson chuckled. "We're undefeatable." He then punched the air. Shikari growled louder and louder, a hiss evident in his growl. His pupils, from being dilated, turned to cat like slits in his orange irises.

"Are you now? We'll have to see about that." Tyson and Kai looked up, seeing a man with long, dark brown hair that stopped at his mid back. He had cold hazel eyes and a sour look to his face. He held a gun like object. "Well let's see how you handle this one!" He pointed the gun at Kai, pulling the trigger. A bolt of electricity escaped the barrel, striking Kai.

Kai screamed in pain and fell to his knees, trying to resist the electricity that ran through his body. He held his head, pulling at his two toned hair. Tyson went to place his hand on Kai's shoulder, when he was thrust back from the force of the electricity. He slammed against the back wall, staring in horror as Kai lay curled up on the ground, his body racking with pain. Tyson then got up and ran towards the man, his eyes like daggers towards the man. "STOP IT!"

The man took his finger off the trigger, the flow of electricity stopping. Kai continued screaming, long strands of his two toned hair in his hands. He then stopped and his body went half limp, his eyes glazed over with pain. _'T...Tyson. Please, be careful.'_

"Shikari, finish him off!" He motioned to Shikari.

Shikari smiled in return. "With pleasure." He walked to the curled up Kai and took him by the back of his jacket, throwing him against the wall. Kai grunted as he was thrown against the wall. "Well, any last words before I take your Dranzer?"

Kai groaned and closed his eyes, his eyebrows narrowed in pain. Tyson growled and looked back at Kai. His body was almost limp against the wall as Shikari held him there. Tyson shook his head and yelled, running for the man in the cloak. He tackled him to the ground and knocked the gun out of his hand. The man snarled and tried to push Tyson off. "Imputent little rodent. Get off me!"

Tyson growled. "You hurt my friend. So I'm returning the favour." He took hold of the gun and held it to the man's temple, his finger on the trigger. "Make another move, and I'll blast your head with all of this electricity."

The man chuckled and grabbed the barrel of the gun. "Go ahead then. Shoot me. See if it will make any difference." Chains then emerged from the walls, entrapping Dragoon. He roared and tried to break free, a large zapping ray gun held to Dragoon's head.

Tyson gasped. "Dragoon!" He then looked back down at the man he held the gun to. "Let him go."

"Well, it's your choice, Tyson. Your beloved Dragoon." Dragoon roared against the chains, Dranzer trying to free him. "Or your Kai." The man smirked evilly. Making Tyson choose between Dragoon, his best friend and bit beast, or Kai the one he loved, the one he could rely on.

Tyson shook his head, getting off the man. "No! Please. Anything but that... I'll do anything." He hung his head low and dropped the gun to the ground, hearing it clank as it hit the ground.

**That bastard! How is Tyson going to be able to choose?  
Thanks for reading and please review, if you think Tyson should choose between Kai or Dragoon, just lemme know and I'll see what I can do about it! How will our heroes get outta this one?! Screw you Shikari! Dx**

~SD


	7. A decision too hard to make

**Chapter 7 up and running! Thanks for the reviews in all the previous chapters, this story is doing very well, better than I expected!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

Shikari and his master's laugh echoed through the dungeon. Tyson fell to his knees, tears falling down his tanned cheeks. What was he going to do? Choose between Kai or Dragoon. Shit. _'No, this can't be happening. If I choose Kai, they'll take Dragoon and I'll never see him again. But if I choose Dragoon, they'll hurt and torture Kai and I'll never see him again.' _He shuddered and took in a shaky breath. _'What am I going to do?'_

_'Master.' _Tyson looked up suddenly. Dragoon was looking back at Tyson, his eyes full of confusion. _'Please, save yourself and Kai. Dranzer and I can take them easilly.'_

Tyson shook his head. _'No way! I will never give you up, Dragoon. There has to be a way I can save you and Kai together.' _Tyson then looked up at the man that boomed over him. "Why?"

He looked down at the pathetic boy before him. "Pardon?"

"Why?!" Tyson yelled. "Why are you doing this? What will you gain if I take Kai or Dragoon?"

Tyson's head then snapped to the side as a hand made hard contact with his cheek. "Foolish boy! Even if you take your prescious Dragoon, or handsome Kai, you will still be torn." He then looked down at Shikari. "Start the procedure."

Shikari bowed and removed his arm from Kai's neck, Kai falling to the floor below. His chin fell against his chest and his hair fell over his face. Shikari reached into his cloak and pulled out another whip, cracking it against the floor, the dungeon echoing with the crack of the whip. He turned to Kai and pulled his arm back. Tyson gasped. "What are you doing?!" Shikari brought the whip down, hearing and feeling it come in contact with Kai's right shoulder. Kai's eyes snapped open, he screamed from the searing pain of the welt of the whip. Tyson then looked back up at the man. "No, please! Call him off."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. You see, whilst you are in the midst of deciding, Shikari shall whip more and more. Until you are able to make your mind up, Shikari shall continue." He looked back at Shikari and gave a stern nod, signalling to continue on with the brutal whipping.

Shikari grinned, his fangs bared. He brought the whip down once more, hearing it crack against Kai's abdomen. He then moved in closer to Kai and gave him a swift kick to the affected area of the welt Kai was given from the whip. He gasped and fell to the ground on his side, grasping his abdomen and curling up. He groaned and opened his crimson eyes slowly, looking up at Tyson's blurry figure. "T... Tyson, get Dragoon out of here."

Kai then screamed again as the whip came down three times on his back, penetrating through his jacket and shirt. Blood seeped through the fresh wounds, then feeling another sharp kick to his side. Kai coughed and clamped his eyes shut, his body shaking and burning. Tyson got to his feet and went to run down to smack that jerk, Shikari, in the face. A rough hand took the back of his jacket and jolted him against the wall. Tyson moaned as he hit the wall. "And where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!"

Dragoon roared and pulled against the chains more and more, Dranzer trying to burn them with his fire. No avail. They bit at the chains, they pulled at the chains, heck, they even tried Drnazer's beyblade to slash through the chains. There had to be something they could do. Dranzer looked around, his eyes burning with hope that they could free Dragoon and free their masters. He then spotted the on switch for the large zapping ray gun. He tilted his head to the side and looked back at Dragoon.

Dragoon narrowed his eyes. _'What be the matter, Dranzer?' _Dragoon knew Dranzer had a plan, but what was the magnificent phoenix thinking of doing?

_'If I can move this thing, I can then turn it on with my beyblade, therefore, it shall release you from your entrapment, and we can save our masters.' _Dranzer screeched and looked into Dragoon's eyes. _'A plan?'_

Dragoon nodded and roared. _'Definately a plan, Dranzer. You are a quick thinker indeed.' _They both then looked down as Tyson was held by his ponytail and forced to watch the brutal beating of his friend. He watched him being kicked, whiped, slapped and spat on.

Tyson closed his eyes and forced the tears to stay where they were. If he started to cry, this would bring on weakness and Kai would be hurt even more. He just wanted it to stop. Kai didn't deserve this. All Kai had done was come to Tyson's aid, nothing more. Did this really deserve punishment? Tyson growled. _'Something has to be done.' _Tyson winced when he heard Kai's scream from the crack of the whip. _'Kai, just hold on, please... I'll think of something to get you and Dragoon free from here.'_

"I suggest you make up your mind, Tyson. Else your Kai won't be alive to tell the tale." His vice grip tightened on Tyson's ponytail, and he could feel strands of his midnight blue hair being ripped from their roots. Tears came to his eyes and Tyson forced them back.

Shikari stopped his beatings for a minute to switch hands on the whip. Kai opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Shikari, his eyes staring daggers at the, obviously, brainwashed young man. Shikari smirked at Kai's glare. "Glare all you want, Hiwatari, I'm not done with the likes of you. You'll pay for what you've done to my beyblade, and my master." Kai shook his head weakly and tried to get up, his arms shuddering from his weight. He collapsed underneath his weight and sighed. "Prepare to be in a world full of hurt, you peice of Russian garbage." Shikari reached down and took the remians of Kai's jacket and purple shirt, ripping them both from Kai's beaten and bruised torso. He then threw the clothing away and pulled his arm back once again, thrusting the whip down onto Kai's raw back. Kai screamed again and shook his head, his body convulting at each strike of the whip.

Dranzer headbutted the zapping ray gun, his beyblade then grinding against the ground and jumping up to push the button to switch it on. Dragoon stared as Dranzer headbutted against the large peice of machinery again. _'I am hoping this will work. Otherwise, I am going to be one over roasted dragon.' _Dranzer then began to take control of the zapping ray gun, headbutting it more and more, nodding as it sliced through the chains that held Dragoon captive. Once the last set of chains were sliced through, Dragoon dropped to the ground and roared, the wind picking up around him.

Tyson looked at his Dragoon and Kai's Dranzer as they stood together and roared at the man that held Tyson. The man backed away, fear in his eyes. How was he going to escape this one? There had to be a way. He then darted his eyes around, resorting to his unfinished project. _'This had better work!' _He backed up and pushed a button, hearing it slap against his hand. A large door opened, revealing a set of dangerous blood red eyes. Another griffon had stepped out from behind the door. It had blood red feathers, a horses rear, and a sharp, pointed beak that curved slightly. It was as tall as Dragoon on all fours. A large, black and purple crown resided upon its head. It screeched loudly and advanced towards Dragoon and Dranzer. Once it stepped into the artificial light, its blood red feathers gleamed and looked murderous.

Shikari stopped the beatings on Kai and looked up at the dangerous griffon that stood before Dragoon and Dranzer. He gulped hard. _'I was hoping that master wouldn't result to this. The last alternative.'_

Shikari's master laughed as he stared up at his magnificent griffon. "End of the line!" The griffon screeched so loudly, Tyson covered his ears. Kai could not move his body, feeling like it weighed a tonne. He screamed, his eyes wide and blood seeping from his new wounds. Shikari winced at the deafening screech of the blood red griffon. "Take them out, Tarvos Trigaranus!"

**How are our heroes going to defeat this god-like griffon? Oh and btw, the name Tarvos Trigaranus is the name of an animal god, not sure what animal it was, but yeah!  
Thanks for reading and please review! Story is nearing an end, don't know how many more chapters, but we'll see!**

**~SD**


	8. Master and Bit Beast

**Sorry I took so long to update guys! It was hard as thinking of what to write for this chapter. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing so far, makes me a very happy Aussie!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

Tarvos Trigaranus advanced towards Dragoon and Dranzer, bloodlust in its eyes. Its deadly beak opened in a screech, sending Dragoon to his knees. Dranzer screeched back and flew towards the massive, blood red, griffon. It just looked on and narrowed its eyes, standing on its hind legs and unfolding its large wings. Dranzer stared as Tarvos Trigaranus glared down at him on its hind legs with its wings stretched out. With a strong beating of its wings, Tarvos Trigaranus sent Dranzer tumbling back. It was plainly obvious this battle was going to be harder than the phoenix and dragon originally thought.

Tyson looked at Dragoon, tears coming to his eyes from his bit beast. _'Please, Dragoon, get up. You guys can't lose.'_

Dragoon roared at the booming bit beast before him and stood up. He looked to Dranzer, who stumbled to his taloned feet and looked back at his master. Kai lay there, beaten, bruised and welt marks from the whip on his back and torso. Dranzer narrowed his eyes and screeched at the griffon, beating his wings and hovering above Tarvos Trigaranus. It looked up at Dranzer. "Get Dranzer now! Take him out!"

Kai whimpered and opened his eyes slowly, staring up at his magnificent phoenix losing a fierce battle with the blood red griffon that stood before Dragoon and Dranzer. Kai groaned and went to stand up, Shikari watching him as he did. Shikari growled and raised his whip. "Stay down, Russian!"

He went to bring the whip down once more, when a large, taloned hand took hold of Shikari. Dragoon held Shikari in his long, taloned hand and roared. Shikari shook and dropped the whip, hearing clang against the ground. Kai smiled. "Th...thanks Dragoon." Dragoon nodded and threw Shikari up to the man that was taking control of the griffon.

Shikari landed on his master, who was thrown to the ground and released his grip on Tyson. Tyson smiled up at Dragoon. "Good one, bud!" Dragoon nodded and ran back to Dranzer, fighting off Tarvos Trigaranus. Tyson ran to Kai's side and helped him to sit up. "Kai, are you okay?"

Kai nodded weakly, but soon coughed and groaned, falling into Tyson's arms. "I... I'll be okay. Just keep fighting." Tyson's eyes teared up and he held Kai close to his body, feeling the slow breathing from the older Russian. Tyson whimpered and kissed the top of Kai's head.

Dragoon slashed at Tarvos Trigaranus, sending it stumbling back. It screeched at Dragoon and raised its large taloned paw, slashing across Dragoon's chest. Dranzer watched as Dragoon roared in pain. He shook his head and head butted against Tarvos Trigaranus's chest, sending the griffon stumbling back again. It narrowed its blood red eyes and kicked its back legs, the hooves crashing through the wall, the fierce rain pouring into the dungeon. The lightning outside flashed, the thunder adding to the intensity of the lightning forks striking through the black clouds. Shikari stood up from his master and stared up at the griffon. _'I can't believe master would call upon Tarvos Trigaranus to defeat Dranzer and Dragoon.' _He looked down with his orange eyes. He closed his eyes as his head ached. _'What's going on? Why does my head pain me so?' _He opened his eyes again, they started to change colour slightly. From orange to a soft green. He shook his head and got down on his knees. _'What is happening to me?'_

The man looked up at Shikari and norrowed his eyes. _'The procedure is wearing off of him. He will soon break out of my hold. I need to bring him back to my side.' _He then took hold of Shikari's arm, earning a yelp from Shikari. "You will NOT betray me!" Shikari gasped and looked up into those cold, hard eyes. "You swore your loyalty to me. So do as I command, and take Dragoon and Dranzer out!"

Shikari screamed as his eyes turned back to orange. His hair grew longer, as did his nails. He shook his head. "What are you doing to me?" He screamed louder, causing Dragoon and Dranzer to look up at him for a split second.

Tyson, who was huddled over Kai, looked up at Shikari. _'What is that bozo doing to him?' _Tyson looked back down at Kai, running a hand through his slate hair. "Kai, just hold on. We'll get you out of here." He kissed Kai's forehead and placed a hand on his pale cheek. _'He might not last much longer. Gotta get him out of here and to a hospital.' _

Kai's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Tyson. He had felt the small kiss to his forehead. _'Tyson? You do care for me.' _"Tyson..."

"Kai?" Tyson looked into those stunning crimson eyes.

"Tyson, listen to me, we need to defeat that griffon. If we can defeat it, then we can defeat those two." Kai coughed again, trying to raise his hand to his mouth, but failed.

Tyson nodded and bent over Kai, their foreheads touched and their breathing against each other. Tyson smiled and gave Kai an eskimo kiss before standing up. Kai stood up with him shakilly and looked up. Tyson looked up at his Dragoon. "Dragoon!"

Dragoon looked down at his master. _'Yes, Tyson?'_

"Let me aboard!"

Dragoon seemed slightly taken aback. _'Aboard on what?'_

"On your back, silly. Come on! We need to work together to defeat these guys." Dragoon nodded and crouched down as low as he could go, Tyson taking hold of Dragoon's large neck spike and pulling himself up, sitting on the crook of Dragoon's long and thick neck spike. He looked down at Kai and nodded. "Kay, Dragoon!" Dragoon roared and stood up.

Dranzer landed next to his master and crouched down. _'Kai? Shall we?'_ Kai nodded and climbed onto his phoenix's back, gripping to Dranzer's fare mane, leaning low on Dranzer's back. Dranzer looked back at his master. _'You are exhausted, Kai.'_

"It doesn't matter, Dranzer... Let's go!" Dranzer stood up and beat his powerful wings, flying up into the air and screeched down at the blood red Griffon.

Shikari laughed ever so evilly and called Tarvos Trigaranus over. It obeyed and stood before Shikari, allowing him to jump onto his back and sit in the crook of its shoulder blades, before its wings. "Prepare to be brought down!" Tarvos Trigaranus flew outside into the ever continuing rain.

Tyson smirked and looked back at Kai from his seat on Dragoon. "Shall we?"

Kai nodded and watched as Tarvos Trigaranus did many manouvers in the black sky, screeching back at Dragoon and Dranzer. Shikari chuckled again and looked back. "Come at us, then!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Tyson screamed. Dragoon roared and ran out into the rain, soaking Tyson and himself to the bone. Dranzer followed suit, screeching and flying after Dragoon, his magnificent feathers gleaming more than ever in the soaking wet rain. Kai hissed as the rain pelted against his wounds. But it didn't matter. Nothing did. All that mattered was defeating this griffon and restoring peace to the world.

**All right! Go and get em guys!! I'm sure Dragoon and Dranzer can take Tarvos Trigaranus out with the power of Kai and Tyson with them!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**

~SD


	9. True Forms

**Finally chapter 9 up and running! Sorry for the slow update, but it took me forever to think of what to write. But I'm happy with the outcome! ^^  
Thanks once again for the reviews in the last chapter and all the other chapters! Much appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

The weather only intensified as the battle began between three of the world's most powerful bit beasts. Wind clashing with claw clashing with fire. Tarvos Trigaranus flew around in the air, its large blood red wings catching the rain and dripping off like a waterfall to the soaked earth below. It flew around again, diving towards Dragoon. Shikari's orange eyes grew darker, his smirk grew wider, his cat like fangs bared. "Still think you can defeat me?"

Dragoon roared as Tarvos Trigaranus advanced. _'I must protect Tyson with my life. I cannot allow him to harm Tyson, or Dranzer.' _The wind picked up around Dragoon, creating a hurricane of some sorts.

Shikari smirked. _'Please. Don't make me die of laughter.' _He then looked towards Tyson. "Destroy the hurricane, Tarvos Trigaranus!" Tarvos Trigaranus obeyed, opening its beak. A small ball emerged from its beak, growing larger and larger. Shikari's laugh sent a tingle down Tyson's spine. How could anyone be so blood thirsty? How was this bit beast created? For what reason did they create this bit beast?

So many thoughts ran through Tyson's head. He shook his head as the ball that was forming within Tarvos Trigaranus's beak grew larger and larger, the earth below cracking and flying everywhere. Tyson growled and looked over to Kai and Dranzer.

Dranzer screeched and flew for Tarvos Trigaranus, hoping to catch it off guard, hoping that the energy ball within its mouth would diminish and not harm Tyson and Dragoon. Kai grit his teeth as he kept low on his phoenix, feeling his body throbbing from the pelting of the rain on his fresh wounds. He hissed and sat up slightly. "Dranzer! Blazing gig!"

Dranzer screeched once more, a fire ball forming in his mouth. He flew closer and closer to Tarvos Trigaranus, now circling it. Shikari had his eyebrows narrowed the whole time with a deadly smirk upon his now dark lips. "TAKE THEM OUT!" Tarvos Trigaranus released the ball of energy from its beak, hurtling towards Dranzer.

Dranzer stopped in mid-flight, releasing the ball of fire from his mouth, watching it speed towards the energy ball. They collided. Twisting and turning, trying to cancel the other out. The balls became larger as they merged together. Shikari's eyes widened slightly, as did Kai's. Kai grit his teeth. "Dranzer! Fly away!"

Dranzer nodded and flew around once again, diving away from the combined energy of the fire and energy ball. A taloned hand took hold of Dranzer's tail. He screeched in pain. "Where do you think you're going?" Kai gasped back at Shikari as Tarvos Trigaranus kept a firm hold on Dranzer's tail, the magnificent red and gold phoenix screeching in pain from its dislodging feathers. "If we're going down, you're coming with us!"

Tyson shook his head. "NO!" Dragoon roared and jumped into the air, sending a powerful gust of wind hurtling towards the combined energies. It made a barrier around the two, exploding but not making a huge impact. Tarvos Trigaranus released Dranzer, Shikari watching as the phoenix flew down to Dragoon, landing next to him. Tyson looked to Kai, who was panting heavilly. "Kai? Are you okay?"

Kai merely nodded. He tried to speak but no words formed. He was exhausted. Dranzer had a worried look plastered on his face, looking to Dragoon. _'My master is wounded greatly. He must not participate in this any further.'_

Dragoon looked to Dranzer, his eyes soft. _'I know we will not be able to convince him otherwise. I know from Tyson, that Kai is very hard to convince in times like this.' _Dragoon then looked up. _'If we were not in beast form, maybe we could take Tarvos Trigaranus out a bit easier.'_

Dranzer shook his head. _'But, what do you suggest then, Dragoon? That we change from our beast forms into our true forms?'_

Dragoon nodded. _'That is exactly what I am saying. If we were in our true forms, then we could seal the fate of this blood thirsty griffon and its master once and for all. What do you say?' _

Dragoon stared at Dranzer for quite some time. The phoenix looked back at his master. He was weakening dramatically. Dranzer then nodded. _'Let us do this then.' _Dranzer screeched, crouching down and rolling Kai off of his back. The Russian did not fight back, knowing full well that his body would not do what he wished it to. Dragoon then followed suit and picked Tyson up off of his neck spike, placing him on the ground next to Kai.

Tyson looked up at his beloved blue dragon. "Dragoon? What's wrong? You can't take this guy alone!" Tyson then averted his gaze down to Kai. Blood seeped out of his fresh wounds more and more, the rain thinning his blood out and dripping down his body. Tyson growled and looked up at Dragoon and Dranzer. "If you think that whatever you have planned will defeat them, then go for it!"

Dragoon roared and raised his arms. _'Just what I wished to hear from you, Tyson! LET US NOW TRANSFORM DRANZER!!'_

Dranzer screeched in agreement, holding his wings out to his sides, glowing a bright red. Tyson watched as Dranzer shrank down further and further. He was no longer a phoenix, but what looked like the form of a person his age. Tyson gasped as Dragoon was encased in a light blue light, he too shrinking down to Dranzer's size. Tyson's eyes went wide. "What... what the heck is going on?"

Dragoon stood there, the light fading. He was a young man, Tyson's age, maybe a bit older. He had spikey royal blue hair with stunning bright orange eyes. He was well built, wearing pants that were torn, a thick rope hanging down from his left pocket. He had longish nails with a fare complexion. All in all, Dragoon looked rather dashing.

Tyson then looked to Dranzer, expecting the same. But it was completely different. His eyes went bug like. Dranzer was not a 'he' at all. He was a 'she'. She had long, beautiful light blonde hair the reached her mid back. Charming light blue eyes that stood out against her pale complexion. She wore a strange red dress like top with three quarter red pants. She wore no shoes, but her feet did not seem too cut up or anything. Gold lace was embedded on the front of her red dress like shirt, breaking away from the red. In Tyson's mind, Dranzer looked beautiful beyond all belief.

Dragoon looked back at Tyson. "Forgive us, master," His voice was deep, but soothing. "We did not think it would have to come to this, us changing to our true forms." He then looked forward at Tarvos Trigaranus. "But deperate times call for desperate measures."

Tyson nodded, still a little confused. "Can you defeat him, Dragoon?" Dragoon merely nodded. Tyson sighed and looked back down at Kai. His breathing was laboured and steam rose from his lips from the cold against the warm of his breath. Tyson brushed a few stray strands of Kai's slate hair out of his eyes. "But what about Kai? I can't just leave him here."

Dranzer placed a calm hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Do not worry yourself. I will look after my master." Tyson smiled back at Dranzer. She then looked to Dragoon. "Please be careful, my love." She then stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on Dragoon's lips.

He responded and kissed back, running a large hand through her light blonde hair. He pulled away gently. "Don't worry yourself over me. If I am need of your help, please assist me." Dranzer nodded and watched as Dragoon ran towards Tarvos Trigaranus, rage and fury in his eyes.

Dranzer then bent down over her master and placed her hands on his wounds. "Hopefully I can heal him without there being too many scars." Dranzer then smiled warmly up at Tyson. Her voice, it was so heavenly. It was like listening to an angel sing. "Do not worry about my master, go and help Dragoon." Tyson nodded and stood up, taking one last glance down at Kai and running after Dragoon. Dranzer slanted her eyebrows and ran a hand across Kai's cheek. _'Good luck.'_

**_Woah! You never expect that to happen, do you? Let's hope Dragoon and Tyson can do something about this before Tarvos Trigaranus and Shikari gain more power or something!  
Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_~SD_**


	10. Blood and rage

**Yay, chapter 10 is up and running! I had a hard time with this chapter, but I am happy with the end result. And thanks to the reviews I've been gaining through out this story! I much appreciate it! ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters, but I own this story!  
Enjoy guys!**

Dranzer closed her light blue eyes, concentrating on her master below. She ran her hands over his wounds and breathed deeply. "Hold on master, I will heal your wounds and restore you to your full health." She then narrowed her eyebrows slightly, her hands glowing a soft crimson colour. Kai grit his teeth as Dranzer's light covered his body, his wounds steaming and closing up. The blood disappeared from his body and face.

Dranzer panted heavilly as she moved her hands over Kai's wounds again and again. Kai's eyebrows twitched as he opened his eyes slowly, feeling no more pain emitting from his wounds. He looked up as he saw a woman with light blonde hair leaning over him and running her soft hands over his body. She had the second most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. _'Who is this woman?' _Kai sat up slightly, Dranzer gasping. Kai looked into her light blue eyes. "Who are you?"

Dranzer smiled warmly. "You do not recognise me, master?"

Kai's eyes went wide slightly. "Dranzer? What happened? Why are you a girl? How come you're not a phoenix anymore? What-"

Dranzer held her index finger to Kai's lips. "Do not worry yourself over those questions, master. All will be explained in good time." She looked his body over. "How are your wounds feeling?"

"They are fine, Dranzer." Kai then stood up slowly and looked towards Tarvos Trigaranus. "Where's Tyson?"

Dranzer stood up also and walked to Kai's side. "He is battling with Dragoon against that dreadful griffon."

Kai's eyes darted around, looking for Tyson. He spotted him with a young man, well built, spikey royal blue hair and tattered pants. The young man jumped up to Tarvos Trigaranus, knocking it back slightly with a punch and a kick. "Is.... Is that Dragoon?" Unless Kai's eyes were decieving him.

Dranzer nodded. "Yes. That is Dragoon." Dranzer looked to her master once again. "You must help us fight off that griffon. If the battle continues to rage on, it may gain more and more power, draining away Tyson and Dragoon's strength."

Kai narrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Well, let's get it then!" He then looked to Dranzer and gave her a kiss to her tender cheek. "Thank you for healing me, Dranzer."

"No thank you's needed, master." She then ran forward, a spiral of fire picking up around her as she ran with a trail of fire behind her. She jumped up, knocking Tarvos Trigaranus back. It screeched and stumbled back, Shikari growled dangerously. Dranzer smirked. "Not so strong now, are you?"

Shikari then smirked. "Says you, kid. Let's see how you do against Tarvos's real power."

Dranzer landed back on the ground, staring up at the blood red griffon. "What do you mean by this? Some kind of hidden power possessed within your griffon?"

"That is exactly what I am saying!" Shikari yelled to her and raised his hand. Tarvos Trigaranus responded with a deafening screech, beating its wings. A strong gust of wind was picking up, knocking Dranzer back. She growled and looked to Dragoon.

He nodded and got into attack mode. Tyson noticed this and followed suit. "Okay Dragoon! Let's take them out!"

Dragoon ran forward, his hand claw like as a small ball of wind built up in his palm. It grew with intensity, a strong gale picking up on the ground and speeding towards the small ball of wind in Dragoon's hand. He smirked up at Tarvos Trigaranus, then shot the smirk to Shikari. "Any last words before I blow you into tomorrow?"

Shikari merely smirked back and moved in his seat on Tarvos Trigaranus's back. "Try me."

Dragoon frowned, his teeth bared. "You asked for it!" He then sprinted forward. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Dragoon jumped up into the air, level with Tarvos Trigaranus's head. He brought his hand down, crashing the wind ball against its head, hearing a crack.

Tarvos screeched in pain and was sent tumbling back, colliding with the soft earth. Shikari growled and pulled at its feathers. "Get up! We need to take him out!"

Tarvos stood up and shook its head, glaring down at Dragoon. He gulped. "This looks bad..." Dragoon stepped backwards with each terrifying step Tarvos took forward. He then looked back at Tyson. "Master, get away from here! If they take me down, there's no way you can take him alone!" Dragoon then darted his eyes back at Tarvos. It dived for Dragoon, its beak wide open and looking to chomp down on Dragoon. He stumbled back, his backside hitting the ground. Dragoon closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing.

Kai gasped and looked to the trail of fire next to him that had darted off towards Dragoon. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Kai shook his head and ran forward, a horrible feeling in his stomach. "NO!"

Tyson wacthed as he saw a blur of red and gold diving towards Dragoon. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw next. He then looked to Kai who was now running forward. Tyson then followed suit, stopping at Dragoon's side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dragoon opened his eyes and looked up to see Tyson standing next to him, worry plastered on his face, tears falling from his dark brown eyes. Dragoon shook his head and looked up as something dropped onto his forehead. He wiped it off, seeing silver blood on his hand. His eyes went wide and he looked up.

There, in the grip of Tarvos Trigaranus's beak, was Dranzer. She was limp in the blood red griffon's mouth, silver blood pouring from the entrance wounds of the vice grip Tarvos held on her. Her eyes were half lided, the life seeming to disapper from them. He hands hung limp at her sides with her light blonde hair stained with her silver blood.

Shikari smirked and laughed. "That's one bit beast down." He then looked to Dragoon. "One more to go." Tarvos then raised his taloned hand and took hold of Tyson, his talons peircing through Tyson's skin. He screamed and squirmed in Tarvos's grip, blood beginning to seep out from the newly aquired wounds. Tyson's eyes then became half lided also, the breath being knocked out of his body along with crimson red blood that dripped to the earth below.

Dragoon growled, his eyes wide and dangerous looking. Kai had fallen to his knees. The two people he cared for most were in the grip of Tarvos Trigaranus, with almost no hope of escaping. He lowered his head, his crimson eyes shadowed from view. Dragoon looked down at Kai. He began to shake with anger and sorrow. Mixed emotion radiating, his fists were clenched and a strong red aura formed around his body, adding to the rage of his fallen friends. _'No more.'_

Dragoon growled again and looked up at Tarvos, its grip on Tyson and Dranzer not diminishing. He ran forward, another ball of wind picking up in his hand. Shikari shook his head. "Please, the same thing again Dragoon? Surely you can come up with something better than this." Shikari then raised his hand, about to bring it down for Tarvos to knock Dragoon out. He was then tackled, suddenly and powerfully, off of Tarvos's back and onto the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him, getting to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He then looked to Kai and growled. "You dare?"

Kai then placed his hand swiftly to Shikari's neck, tightening his grip. "You dare?" Shikari grasped onto Kai's hand with both of his, gagging as the hand tightened more and more. His face started to turn blue. His feet were no longer touching the ground. Kai eyes were unbelieveable. His pupils had gone, leaving only deep crimson irises. The blue triangles he didn't have time to paint on suddenly appeared, with blue markings adding to his arms and torso. The red aura around his body grew stronger, sucking more and more wind out of Shikari. All in all, Kai looked scary beyond all belief. "Any last words before I take away your pathetic life?" Shikari shook slightly, his orange eyes turning back to green and beginning to roll up into his head. "Didn't think so."

Dragoon, seeing his chance, dashed towards Tarvos. _'Without that idiot controlling it, this dult should be easier to take out.' _Dragoon jumped for Tarvos, kicking the griffon in its wrist. It shook its head and dropped Tyson, Dragoon catching him swiftly. Tyson moaned and relaxed his tensed and torn muscles. _'Realx, master. You are safe now.' _He then looked up, Dranzer still trapped within Tarvos's beak. _'I'm coming my love.' _Tarvos ran forward, jumped up once again and onto Tarvos's beak. He brought his hand down on Tarvos's beak, ripping it off of Dranzer. He took the badly wounded young woman in his arms and jumped down, Tarvos screeching in pain from the forced grip of his beak. Dragoon lay Dranzer down next to Tyson, her wounds seeping with thick, silver blood. Dragoon ran his hand across her cheek and closed his eyes. _'Please, hold on.'_

**Come on Dragoon and Kai! Its up to you guys. Shikari's fate will be met in the next chapter. If you guys think he should live or die, let me know! Cos I don't know whether to allow him to live or not.  
Next chapter will be coming up soon! Until then, please read and review! Thanks!**

**~SD**


	11. Goodbyes and new beginnings

**Sorry for the late update guys! But here is chapter 11 up and running! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapters!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters. But I own this story!  
Enjoy Guys!**

A large flash of lightning filled the black storm clouds, creating a spiral of light for a few mere seconds before dying down and forcing harder rain to come down to Earth. Kai stood there, angry as all heck with Shikari's neck in his vice grip. He did not once have pity for this person whom had diliberatly taken hold of Dranzer and Tyson in his griffon's deadly grip. And for that, he shall pay. Dearly.

Shikari's grip on Kai's arm and hand began to loosen. He gagged as a purple bruise circled around his neck. He shook his head as his, now, green eyes began to roll further and further up into his head. His hair was no longer past his mid back and spiked, it was now short tufts of gray hair that spiked a little over his eyes. _'So... This is the end is it?'_

Dragoon watched from his distance and then looked back up at Tarvos. The blood red griffon was out of breath and screeching softly. _'Perfect.' _Dragoon ran to Tyson's side and shook him softly. "Tyson. Get up!"

Tyson's eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked up at Dragoon, his eyes uncertain for a couple of seconds. "Dragoon? Where am I?" Tyson then sat up and hissed slightly, placing his hand to the wound on his left side. "Where's Kai?"

Dragoon pointed to Kai and Shikari. Tyson gasped as he saw Kai with Shikari's neck in his grip. Tyson stood up quickly, almost wishing he hadn't, and ran forward. _'Kai! What are you doing?!' _Tyson got to Kai's side and looked at Shikari in his grip. Kai's hand tightened dramatically, giving Shikari almost little hope of surviving. Tyson lowered his head and placed his hand on Kai's free hand. "Kai... Please."

Kai looked down, Tyson gasped when he saw Kai's eyes. No pupils, only deep crimson irises. Kai narrowed his eyes. "He has harmed you and Dranzer. And for that, he must pay!" Kai tightened his grip again, Shikari gagged and saliva escaped the corner of his mouth.

Tyson lowered his head and held Kai's hand. "Please! He wasn't himself. You saw that man was controlling Shikari right from the begninning. If anyone deserves to die, it's that man." Tyson closed his eyes as a small sob escaped his lips. "Please Kai! Don't do it."

Kai looked to Tyson, his eyebrows slightly slantered and his grip on Shikari's neck began to loosen. He sighed angrilly and dropped Shikari altogether, his body making a loud thud when it hit the ground. Tyson gulped and kneeled down next to Shikari, checking to see if he was alive. His shoulders and back were moving as he took in shaky, laboured breaths. Tyson sighed with relief. Kai was still in a state of anger and did not seem to come out of it. Tyson then wrapped his arms around Kai's slender waist and buried his head into his chest, sobbing and his shoulders racking. "Please Kai... Please come back to me. I need you." Tyson looked up to Kai's face, seeing the blue triangles on his face. Looking down he saw the blue markings still on Kai's arms and torso. Tyson closed his eyes again resting his head against Kai's chest once again. Kai then looked down at Tyson, his crimson orbs full of confusion as he placed a gentle hand on the top of Tyson's head.

Tyson smiled against Kai as he felt the Russian's gentle hand caressing the top of his head. Tyson moved his glance up to Kai's, meeting his eyes and chuckling slightly. Kai cupped Tyson's soft cheek and leaned in closer, feeling his hot breath against his own. Tyson moved closer also, their lips so close. A loud screech then broke them apart and they both glared up at Tarvos.

The weakened griffon fell to its side after Dragoon landed another kick to the side of its head. He growled. "Anytime today would be really helpful!"

Tyson chuckled and looked to Kai. "Shall we finish him off?" Kai merely nodded and ran forward, Tyson following behind. They came to Tarvos and began to land punches to the griffon. It screeched in pain and got up, flying into the air. Tyson growled. "Hey! No fair!!"

Tarvos screeched again and lifted its head, a small ball of energy forming in its beak. It didn't get far, however, for a brown blur rushed at Tarvos, knocking it to the ground and hovering above it.

Dragoon looked up, gasping. There hovering above them was Shikari's brown griffon. Its eyes were narrowed and it screeched towards Tarvos. Tyson then looked back at Shikari. He had not moved from his position on the ground. This made Shikari's griffon angrier, diving for Tarvos. Dragoon smirked. "Well, thanks for the help there." The griffon nodded and came at Tarvos, slashing at it and slamming into it head first. Dragoon nodded. "Keep it busy for now!" The griffon nodded and screeched at Tarvos once again.

Tyson looked at Dragoon as he ran to Dranzer's side. He got to his knees and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hold on, my love."

Dranzer opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Dragoon. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood, and she gasped heavilly for air. "Dragoon, please," She placed her hand to his as her eyes began to water. "Please finish the battle."

Dragoon shook his head. "I cannot leave your side. I need you to stay here. I need you to live, Dranzer." He bent down and planted a soft kiss to her tender lips. "Stay with me."

Dranzer smiled slightly and kept her gaze on Dragoon. She then coughed softly and looked up at the dark sky. "I can help you finish the battle." She then sat up slowly, groaning in pain, and stood to her feet, wobbling slightly. "Let us... take this beast down." Dranzer panted and stood tall, holding her hands out to her sides, powerful balls of flames within her grip. Her light blue eyes grew wider, her light blonde hair flowing from the heat and wind around her. Dranzer then placed the two fire balls together, running towards Tarvos and the other griffon. Griffon looked down at Dranzer and flapped away from Tarvos.

Tarvos stared at griffon as it flew away. It then averted its gaze to Dranzer, not having the time to move out of the way. Dranzer leaped from the ground, Kai and Tyson watching her as she leapt towards Tarvos. She brought the fire ball down against Tarvos, hearing the griffon screech in pain and begin to diminish. After all, it was just a prototype. Dranzer then looked down to Dragoon, detirmination in her eyes. "Finish him off!"

Dragoon nodded and ran forward also, a powerful ball of wind forming in his hand as he sped towards the griffon. Dranzer leapt away and landed next to Kai, leaning onto him for support. He looked down at Dranzer, sadness and confusion in his eyes. Dranzer gave Kai a small smile and moved her gaze back up to Dragoon. He jumped at the reamins of the griffon and brought the ball of wind down on it, watching vapour trails rise from the disappearing beast. He landed on the ground next to Tyson and smiled down at him. "The job, is finished." Dragoon then turned to griffon and bowed. "Thank you for your help."

Griffon nodded and bent over Shikari, nudging him with its beak. Dragoon looked up as the sky began to calm. The black storm clouds made their way east, leaving the sky blue visable. He smiled and looked to Dranzer. The woman had fallen to her knees, clutching her chest. Dragoon ran to her side and knelt down beside her. She smiled up at him and shook her head. "It.... is too late for me." Dranzer hissed and collapsed to her side, panting heavilly for breath. Dragoon shook his head and placed a hand on her cheek. Dranzer took hold of it. "Please, Dragoon. Do not be upset about me. The time was to come when this would happen."

Kai shook his head, his pupils returning and the blues markings on him vanashing. He dropped to his knees beside his phoenix. "But you're a phoenix. You can come back to life."

Dranzer gave a small chuckle. "I have lived my life well, master. Two thousand years well. The time has come for me to join the other brave souls in the next life. It is true that I will rise again from my ashes. But.... I will not be the same phoenix I once was." Dranzer coughed, her back arching off the ground. She then cupped Dragoon's cheek. "Dragoon..." Dragoon leaned in closer to her. "Kiss me. Kiss me once more before I have to go."

Dragoon planted a soft kiss on Dranzer's lips, savouring the moment before her departure. As they kissed, Dranzer's form began to disappear, tiny fragments of light rising from her body. A tear ran down her cheek as the last of her disappeared, leaving Dragoon kissing the air, tears running down his cheeks for his now lost love. He sighed and sat on his knees. "It didn't have to end this way..." Dragoon then stood up, returning to his dragon form and looking down at Tyson and Kai. _'I am sorry master. My heart has been torn in half.' _Tyson nodded up at his dragon.

He then smiled. "Go, Dragoon. I want you to go. Go with Dranzer. It will make all of us happy to know she has someone with her." Dragoon nodded, nudging against his masters face and roaring, taking off into the sky. Tyson then smiled at Kai. "They'll come back eventually. And when Dragoon finds Dranzer, we'll all be together."

Kai smiled and moved in to Tyson. "That sounds like a plan." Kai then leaned over slightly and kissed Tyson on his lips, feeling the warmth emitting from Tyson's body. Kai pulled Tyson closer, the two of them locked in a deep kiss. Tyson allowed Kai's tongue access into his mouth and played around with it for a minute or so. Tyson ran his hands through Kai's hair, feeling the Russian push harder against his body.

Tyson moaned into the kiss and kissed deeper, feeling the passion he had missed for so long from Kai. They then broke apart, breathing heavilly, foreheads resting against each other. Kai smiled. "I love you Tyson."

Tyson then giggled up at Kai and nodded. "I love you too."

Shikari yawned and stood up, brushing himself off. He smiled at Tyson and Kai. "Hey!" They both looked to him. He had jade green eyes and short tufts of gray hair. "Thanks. For helping me out."

Tyson nodded. "You're an awesome beyblader. I'll look you up in the tournament."

Shikari looked up at the sky and shook his head. "Nahh, I'm not interested. I'll be travelling here and there. Finding new things and such." He then smiled at them both and bowed. "It was an honour." He then turned, his beyblade firm in his hand with his bit glowing. "Caoi!"

Tyson then chuckled and turned to Kai. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, Kai."

Kai smiled and kissed Tyson again, nodding. He then pulled away. "We'd better get back. The others will be worried about us."

Tyson laughed and the two new lovers walked back to Tyson's dojo, their beyblades in hand, bit beasts not present, but sure to return one day.

**Story is finished! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it! Cos I really enjoyed writing it! Dragoon and Dranzer do return eventually, but I guess that's another story for another day. hee hee. Shikari is gone to travel around with Griffon and yea! The bad guys are defeated!  
Thank you so much for reading, and please review!**

**~SD**


End file.
